Project Summary/Abstract ?TR&D 2 Increased specimen throughput, demanded by the DBP Investigators and produced by TR&D1, must be accompanied by improvements in data processing and the overall data analysis pipeline. In this TR&D we will increase the speed with which tomographic reconstructions can be calculated and analyzed (i.e segmented and/or quantified). We will achieve this goal by replacing labor-intensive processes with automated, or semi- automated methods. In addition to increasing throughput, automated methods open NCXT technologies and data to autonomous non-expert users. To accommodate higher specimen throughput and correlated imaging experiments with increasing complexity we will also improve our specimen and data tracking system. Finally, in this TR&D we will also describe the software approaches that will allow the latest generation of high- resolution zone plate optics to be used to image `thick' specimens.